1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable power supply device. In particular, this invention relates to a power supply device that supplies electrical power to an electrical appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sockets are usually used for supplying electrical power to electrical appliances. Because electric appliances are such a common part of modern life, sockets are necessary devices, and sockets are continuously improved to make their functions more complete.
The socket of the prior art is foldable. The socket can be closed or opened according to requirements. It is convenient for the user. Taiwan patent TW 549707, issued on 21 Aug. 2003, discloses a foldable socket. The foldable socket includes a first socket and a second socket. At one end of the first socket, two shaft covers extend upwards and downwards. The two shaft covers can be covered by each other. On the inner circular of the two shaft covers, there is a protruding edge. At one end of the second socket, a shaft ring extends and the shaft ring covers into the protruding edge of the shaft cover. Thereby, the upper shaft cover and the lower shaft cover of the first socket clips the shaft and are pivoted with the shaft ring of the second socket so that the socket can fit into the shape of a wall corner or edge and be placed.
Although the foldable socket can be closed or opened according to requirements, it is still has some problems. Because the direction of the rotation shaft of the first and second sockets is parallel to the plugging direction of the plugging holes of the first socket and the second socket, all the plugging directions of the plugging holes of the first and second sockets are the same when the foldable socket is closed or opened to any angle. Therefore, all plugs can merely be plugged into the plugging holes of the socket in the same direction, the plugs or the transformers interfere with each other, and the socket cannot be used in a vertical manner.